


Chipped

by Savageseraph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bargaining, Double Drabble, F/M, Lost Love, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who rely on commands never strike the wisest bargains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipped

Gold’s body tightens as he sees Regina holding the chipped teacup. If he still possessed more than scraps of his former magic, he would have melted the bars of his prison and made certain this theft was Regina’s last. For years, she had grown comfortable taking whatever she couldn’t manipulate others into giving to her. The contempt he felt for those fools who allowed themselves to be used as she tries to use him now feeds the rage seething in his chest. It hones his hatred to an edge as sharp and bright as her self-satisfied smile.

When Regina names her price, he pretends to consider it so she doesn’t suspect he would have surrendered much more than his name for her prize. Those who rely on commands never strike the wisest bargains.

After she leaves, Gold curls his fingers protectively around the teacup. If Regina knew a careless gesture would have shattered both the fragile porcelain and him, she never would have returned it. Fortunately for him, she doesn’t appreciate the value of things she has or the magic of those she lost. He traces the imperfect lip of teacup, worries at the gap that can never be filled.


End file.
